Fusion Europe
Fusions Europe 'is a team of teenage superheroines tasked with protecting the continent of Europe. While their HQ and primary crime scene is in Venice, Italy, they have been known for helping the other countries as well as the other teams of Fusions in Europe. There were the first team of Fusions in Europe, the others being Fusion England, Fusion Sweden, Fusion Ukraine, and Fusion Spain. Members These are the 12 members of Fusions Europe. * [[Glacie|'Glacie]](Glacie Moor): 'Glacie was born in the shivering cold city of Glassglada. She was taught by her mother and father to control her snow powers. Everything was fine when she was growing up. But one day, when she was 9, a strong blizzard came in the city and both of her parents went out to try and calm it down using their powers. (Usually they'd be doing that for every blizzard they had in Glassglada.) But the blizzard was too powerful and eventually froze them to death. That made a big impact in Glacie's life and caused her to be very introverted and super shy. * [[Miracle|'Miracle]](Hally "Mira" Redwood): 'Miracle had a very troublesome childhood. Her mother left right after she was born, thus leaving it up to her father to raise her. Her father, blaming Mira for her mother leaving, abused her both verbally and physically. He abused her so often, that she tried to escape when ever she was given a chance, but was usually dragged back when the police found her and brought her back to her father. One such escape attempt led her to hiding in an abanded toxic reactor that still harbored dangerous amounts of radiation. She hid there for a while, exposed to the harmful radiation. When the police and her father finally found her, she was dragged back again. * [[Spectria|'Spectria]](Lillian Willows): 'Spectria's actual name is Lillian Willows. She was put up for adoption at the age of two by her birth parents and was never adopted. She was born in the United States in a small town. She decided when she turned eight that she would run away because she had started to develop strange new physic powers. She also developed the ability to fly and some great archery skills. She lived in the woods until members of Fusions Europe found her. Now 15, Spectria has fully developed magical abilities, and can control them completley. Well...sometimes. * [[Shards|'Shards]](Minerva Glass) (also called 'Shar' Sh-ar): 'The Glass family were a well-known sports family that engaged in tennis. Athena Glass and Apollo Glass are considered the best tennis players of all time. Eventually, they had Minerva Glass, their child who also became an expert on the sport. Minvera Glass had a very exciting and fun childhood. She learned how to play tennis from her parents and was expected to be just as good as they were. She also learned boxing just for a hobby. Athena Glass eventually died in a simple car crash. At that time, everything in the Glass family rolled downhill. Apollo started getting cranky and upset at Minerva all the time and Minerva hardly got a chance to go outside at all. They even had financial problems and that lead to Apollo doing some business with the wrong people. Apollo met a scientist who claimed that he can help with all of his problems. The scientist just needed someone to test a type of experiment on. Since Apollo didn't want to be the test subject himself, he told the scientist he can use his daughter. And that's how Minerva got into the whole thing. After that day, Minerva became a test dummy. It was rather a painful experiment as well. On the third day, Minerva's powers from the experiment activated and caused all of the glass around her to break. Seeing that it worked, the scientist paid her father his money that he promised to give him and let him go. On the other hand, Minerva was to be locked up in a room so he can keep a close eye on her as well as record the results from the experiment. * [[Simma|'Simma]](Simma Jronna): 'Simma is very girly, and likes cute things, such as cats. her favorite colors are blue and pink, and she enjoys running. she is the very being that is the light spectrum, and feels sorry "for colorblind guys that can't see my awesome work". She is very high-minded and takes pride in herself. * [[Flaire|'Flaire]](Sapphire Brooks): 'Flaire has lost her parents by accidentally setting her house on fire by using her lightning manipulation powers. Her aunt, Bellatrix Brooks, always told her it was an accident they set on themselves. Flaire was home schooled by her aunt and she never got to see the outside world like she wanted to. Flaire had to learn how to control her powers by herself as well. She moved to Venice, Italy and saved civilians from Doctor Light (who was currently robbing banks again in that city because he wanted to go rob a different bank in a different city). Athanasia saw her in action and saw that she'd be a good member of their team so Athanasia asked Flaire if she can join and Flaire agreed and she is now apart of their team. * [[Kamile and Kora|'Kamile]]' and Kora(Клара and Кира): '''The girls enjoy completing eachothers sentences. They do this on a regular basis. They do practically everything together, and argue a bit. They never rise their voices, however. They always are there to help, and are great with machines. They do the fixing-up around the tower, and polish all of the weaponry. The girls enjoy smiling, and have a bit of a facination with death. They are not any form of "goth" or "emo", however. They are rather girly. * [[Miss. Horror|'Miss. Horror']]'(Victoria Hermas): A thousand years ago, she was one of four who had learned to control the spirits and dark magic. A few days after the 3 sisters had learned the ULTIMATE spell to make the world their own. In order to perform the spell, they also needed Tori. When it was almost complete, Tori tackled her 2nd sister on the ground so the proccess would stop. A black wind wooshed around their cabin house, and the 4 sisters were never seen again. Years later, she rose from the dead. With complete knowledge of spirits and dark magic, she would use that to protect the world against harm unlike what her sisters would've done if she didn't stop the spell. Days later, she became an honorary member of Fusion Europe. * [[Fia|'''Fia]](Fia Melui): 'Sometime in Fia's studies with Nairë, she met Amaterasu. Amaterasu was about to attack Fia but Fia somehow knew Amaterasu wasn't a wolf. So Fia "tamed" her. It was really hard to explain since Fia's hunches were always right. Amaterasu transformed one full moon and Fia kind of freaked out. She then told Fia about her curse and Fia. Fia didn't want to do anything with it at first but she was saved by Amaterasu from a couple of bandits. Fia then said she was in debut to Amaterasu and she'll life the curse some how. After that, they became really good friends and both went to the Fusion Europe when Nairë requested that Fia goes in her place. The two often help each other when it comes to combat and Fia is often seen riding on Amaterasu outside or walking next to her in the Fusion Europe Base 00009. * [[Aquarius|'Aquarius]]'''(A'Laura): '''Laura's first memories were being tested by Scientists. She learned quickly the reason was she was different. She had powers that others could not understand. She became friends with another person being held in the lab. His name was Leo. Leo was at first shocked that she could talk to him through the wall. But after he discovered her Atlantean origin it all became clear. Once she was told about the Fusions and the fact that others with powers like Leo would be in it she decided to join. Mostly to gain friends. But also to learn about her origins. Gallery Glacie_new_pic.jpg Glass_manipulator.jpg ImagesCAI63HZ9.jpg Flaire_and_her_bell_accessory.jpg Fire_elf_girl.jpg Simma.jpg Water.jpg Klara_and_Kira.JPG 1171387809_turesshai2-1-.jpg Category:Teams __FORCETOC__